


Shining Star

by txtzy



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Korean, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtzy/pseuds/txtzy
Summary: He's always looked up to this one star at night, always wishing on it before he goes to bed. The night after his first day of college, he ends up not seeing it for the first time ever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i Caca  
> bighit if u see this can u pls arrange a time for yeonjun and me to go on a date??? will pay

In the night,  
he noticed there was a star a little more yellow, and a little brighter than the others.  
It stood out to him, like a rose in a field of tulips.  
He stared at the twinkling star, it always would catch his attention.  
It was always visible, even during the day.  
He started his first day at college tomorrow, and the star he’d always been able to see since he was young gave him some confidence for tomorrow.  
“Yeonjun! Come inside, it’s getting cold… and late,” his mom shouted to him in the most caring way possible.  
“Ah, shit,” he whispered to himself. He checked his phone for the time.  
8:34pm  
He decided he’d listen to his mom once for the first time in 18 years of his life, and go inside.  
As he walked in, little branches snapped under his foot and crickets sang their goodnight songs.  
His mom held the door open for him, and he walked in thanking her.  
“You always stay out so late, go shower and I’ll make you something to eat.”  
Even if he was grown, his mom still cared for him a lot. Always babying him and doing whatever she could for him.  
“All right, thanks, Mom,” he said with a smile.  
He climbed the birch wood stairs that were decorated with a white carpet to his room. He creaked open the door, and stepped inside.  
His walls were a bright white, and his twin sized bed was right at the edge, covered with a blue quilt. His dresser was at the front of the room, next to the closet. A blue, soft carpet was underneath his feet.  
He opened his drawers and grabbed himself some clothes, and hopped into the shower.

8:33am  
Finally, he could wake up at a reasonable time, unlike high school where he’d have to get up at 5:30am.  
He lay down in bed for a little longer, as his classes didn’t start until 10:00am.  
He got up at around 8:50am, and picked some clothes for the new day. He decided to wear one of his leather jackets and a pair of blue jeans. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and get dressed.  
“Hey, Mom!” he said as he walked down the stairs.  
“Hi, I made you some toast.”  
He went over to the kitchen and grabbed two slices, in a bit of a hurry since he took quite a while.  
9:36am  
“I gotta go. I’ll see you tonight!”  
“Bye!”

Once on campus, he only had 7 minutes to find his first class, chemistry.  
He ended up finding it right on time, with a minute to spare.  
Thank God, he thought to himself.  
Once it was 10:00am, the professor blabbed about something Yeonjun decided wasn’t important.  
He was more focused on the boy that sat down next to him.  
He was a little shorter than him, with blond hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was perfect, and his hands looked so soft.  
Damn, he was gay.  
Eventually, the boy ended up noticing Yeonjun, and he tried to play it off.  
“Were you staring at me?” the blond boy says with a giggle.  
“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. It’s up to you to decide.”  
“I’m Beomgyu,” he says still giggling.  
“I’m Yeonjun.”  
Yeonjun gets lost into Beomgyu’s eyes, and doesn’t even realize.  
“You’re doing it again.”  
“Huh? Oh, shit, sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve never really has boys stare at me. Mostly girls, but I’m not interested in them.”  
Okay, he had to be gay.  
“I date whoever, gender doesn’t matter to me as long as they’re nice and hot.”  
Beomgyu laughs at Yeonjun’s statement.  
“What about me?”  
“Nah, you’re average.”  
It’s silent for a few seconds, until they both laugh, and people have to ask them to shut the fuck up.  
“We can hang out later maybe? Get bubble tea?” Beomgyu offers.  
“Shit, I’m always down for bubble tea.”  
“Great, give me your number and I’ll text you,” he says pulling out his phone.  
“It’s 420-420-6969.”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you.”


	2. Bubble Tea & Snacks

Anxiously, he watched the clock on the wall of the tea shop tick by the time as he impatiently tapped his foot.  
Beomgyu was waiting for Yeonjun in the small shop with white walls and sparkling clean tiles.   
They agreed to meet at 5:30pm, yet it was already 5:32.  
Where could he be?  
He texted him, asking if he was all right.  
He responded a minute later, saying that there was traffic, and he should be there in five minutes.  
Five minutes.  
That was all he had to wait.  
The five minutes felt like an eternity.  
All he could think about was what Yeonjun would think of him during this time.  
What if he said or did the wrong thing?  
The door of the tea shop opened, breaking his thoughts.   
It was Yeonjun.  
“Hey!” he greeted as he sat down next to him.  
“Uh… hey! How about we go up and... order?”  
They got up, and walked towards the counter.  
They both ordered a green iced tea.  
“I love green tea!” Beomgyu says with a smile.  
“It’s my favorite.”  
“No way, mine too!”  
Yeonjun admired how cute Beomgyu was.   
When he laughed, it was as pleasant as music.  
It was music to him.  
After they received their orders, they decided to walk around.   
Beomgyu learned that Yeonjun was deciding between majoring in dance or music, and Beomgyu was solid on his biology major.  
“Hey, so, I’m actually hosting a party tomorrow night. Wanna come? It’ll be at my place, and I can text you the address.” Beomgyu offered.  
“Sure. Text me all the details.”  
“Will do!”

Late at night, Yeonjun lay in his bed and stared up at the empty ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, and he was hungry. He decided to run down to the convenience store nearby and grab some snacks, since there was absolutely nothing to snack on in his kitchen.  
After putting on his sneakers, he walked a few blocks off to the store.  
Entering the store, the smell off many different snacks hit him.  
The smell of cheetos, doritos, soda, and many others.  
The shelves were stacked high with so many foods and other items like batteries and flashlights.  
He decided to grab a huge bag of hot cheetos, and a sprite.  
When getting his soda, there was a really good looking guy in front of him.  
And he accidentally bumped into him.  
“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” he apologized right away.  
“Don’t worry about it,” the guy responded to him with a smile.  
“Holy shit,” he whispered a little too loud to himself.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Nothing- nothing.”  
After that, he grabbed his soda, paid, and left, feeling extremely embarrassed by that situation.

Then again in bed, Yeonjun looked up at the ceiling while he ate his hot cheetos, thinking about the fine ass man he just saw. He was tall, with dark hair and deep brown eyes. God, he was really gay.

In Yeonjun’s next class the next day, he noticed someone he recognized. He got a loser look, as he was sitting in front of him. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who it was.  
It was convenience store boy.  
On “accident,” Yeonjun dropped his pencil into the row in front of him.  
“Ah, shit,” he whispered.  
The boy noticed he dropped it, and picked it up for him.  
As he handed it to him, he noticed as well who he was.  
“Oh, hey, you’re the boy from last night.”  
“Mhm, that’s me. I’m Yeonjun.”  
“I’m Soobin. I’m also really attracted to men who wear earrings.”  
Ah, shit here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas slay


	3. Dates with Alcohol

Yeonjun had no idea how to respond.  
He never had a guy flirt with him so quickly. He blushes, and stares at him in silence.  
“You’re cute,” he says.  
“Oh, shut up.”  
“Let me get your number?”  
“Oh, okay, uh, sure. It’s 420-420-6969.”  
“I’ll call you, maybe we can go out sometime.” He winked, and then turned around and went back to paying attention to the lecture. Yeonjun slumped in his seat. He wasn’t even a week into college and there were already two cute boys he met, and he couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing.  
As Yeonjun walks home today, he looks up at the sky, and realizes the star he once always saw wasn't there. That was weird, it was always there. He stared at the empty sky for a minute, then kept on walking. How could it be?  
After his shower, Yeonjun goes into his room and checks his phone, and sees he has a text.  
It’s from Soobin, asking if he can go out with him tonight and meet up at an address. It was already 11:30pm, he didn’t know if he wanted to go out. He thought about it for a bit, then decided he should go. He texted him back, agreeing to meet up. He looked up the address he sent him, and found out it was a bar. He’d only been to a bar once, and didn’t like it much, as it was filled with drunk people and stank like shit. He changed into a t-shirt and jeans, not really caring much about how he looked. He quietly walked downstairs, not wanting to disturb his mom who was already sleeping, and went out.  
Soobin was already waiting for him at the entrance.  
“Hey, hope I didn’t make you wait long.”  
“Nah, just got here two minutes ago. Let’s go in.”  
They walked in, and there was an obnoxiously loud sports game playing on a TV, as well as what was expected, many annoying drunk people. They sat down at the counter, and ordered their drinks.  
“Are you from here?” Soobin asked Yeonjun.  
“Oh, no. I moved here from Puerto Rico two years ago. It’s really different in Ontario.”  
“I’ve actually always wanted to go there. My dad’s from there, but he never took me.”  
“It’s really nice! Especially the beaches.”  
Right at that moment, the server gave them their drinks. Yeonjun drank his slowly, while Soobin gulped his down. Right after he was done, he ordered another, and another after that.  
“Slow down, buddy; you don’t want alcohol poisoning” Yeonjun said, just finishing his first drink.  
“Alcohol poisoning is fun.”  
“Of course it is. I should join you.” Yeonjun ordered another drink, but still kept drinking it slowly. In only an hour, Yeonjun had barely finished his second drink, while Soobin finished his fourth.  
“I think… I’m gonna order another,” Soobin said, slurring his words.  
“I think you’re good,” Yeonjun responded in a concerned voice.  
“I’ll be okay.”  
“No, you’re drunk, Soobin.”  
“I’m not drunk.... Y-you’re... drunk!”  
“All right, buddy. Let’s get you home.”  
Yeonjun grabbed Soobin by the hand and walked him out.  
“Did you walk here?” he asked.  
“Y-yeah. My apartment is right over... there,” he pointed. It was only across the street. Yeonjun and Soobin crossed the street to get over, Yeonjun still holding Soobin’s hand. He opened the door to enter the building, and asked Soobin,  
“Where’s your apartment?”  
“Upstairs. The first one on the… third floor.”  
“Okay, let’s get you there.”  
They went inside the building, and walked up the stairs.  
“I’m sorry… I’m annoying.”  
Yeonjun turned around looked at Soobin in the eye.  
“No, no! You’re not annoying at all, okay? You’re fine,” he responded with a smile.  
Once they got to the third floor, Yeonjun finally let go of Soobin’s hand.  
“Give me your keys so I can open the door.” Soobin grabbed his keys from his pocket, then handed them to Yeonjun. He opened the door, and stepped inside. His apartment was clean, and had a dark wooden floor. A couch and small TV on the wall were in the living room, as well as a tall lamp.  
“Do you need anything?” Yeonjun asked him.  
“Can you… stay with me?”  
Yeonjun was shocked at the words, and didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t have any classes tomorrow, but he didn’t know if he should stay with someone who was practically a stranger.  
But he did want to help a friend, so he agreed.  
“Okay.”  
Soobin led him to his bedroom, which was quite empty. All it had was a bed and a dresser. The white paint on the walls was peeling, but it was still clean.  
Soobin got right into his bed, not taking off shoes or anything. “Are you not taking off your shoes? That’s a little uncomfortable.”  
“I’m tired.”  
“I’ll take them off for you, okay?”  
“Thank y-you.”  
Yeonjun pulled off his shoes, and set them down on the floor.  
“You gonna be okay?”  
“Can you be next to me?”  
“All right, buddy.”  
Yeonjun went over to the other side of the bed, and lay down next to him. Their eyes stared at each other, which might seem a little awkward, but to them it wasn’t. Impulsively, Soobin kissed Yeonjun, and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was drunk. Nonetheless, he still enjoyed it, and he immersed himself into it. Once they broke away, Soobin spoke.  
“I wasn’t actually drunk, I was faking. I have a high alcohol tolerance.”  
“You’re a smooth little bitch.”  
“That, I know. Thanks for being so nice to me. Goodnight, now.”  
“Goodnight.”  
He turned off the light, and they both fell asleep.  
Another day will mean more things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur gay ahahaha <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed yas periodt queen!


End file.
